Curiosity
by luckyflute19
Summary: What if Bella grew up in Forks her whole life? How would her life be different when the Mysterious Cullens arrive? How will she act towards them? BxE story. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

BPOV

_I raced through the woods, not looking back. I knew someone was after me, but who? All I knew was that I was being chased and that I didn't want to get caught. But I was slow. Suddenly, I tripped over a twig and fell forward. I expected to get the impact, but it never came, instead I felt someone behind me. I turned around and what I saw amazed me. It was the most beautiful face on Earth. It was a goddess and then he smiled. All of a sudden his smile turned to a frown and his hair got shorter. His eyes changed from a golden color to red._

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep….

"5:30 a.m." read my alarm clock. Ugh. It was time to go to school.

I put on some jeans and a green shirt. I combed my hair and put it in a sloppy pony tail.

"Bella," my mom yelled from downstairs. My mom's name is Renee Sawn and my Dad's name is Charlie Sawn, the chief police at Forks, WA. My parents had gotten divorced when I was small for about two months. Then my mom came back and we haven't moved.

"Coming" I shouted back. I grabbed my book bag and my phone and headed downstairs. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes," mom said.

"Morning, how's it going?" my dad said.

"Good, I'm late. I'll be back after cheer practice. I promise I won't be late." I said and headed out the door before they made me eat anything.

I got in my red Ferrari, and drove to school. I had won it this summer at the cheer finals because I was awarded the best in the state. I used to have walking problems but then my mom had forced me to do ballet for about five years. She had also forced me to play the piano, so I was pretty good. As I parked my car, I noticed a silver Volvo next to my spot and wondered who had gotten enough money to buy one. Maybe someone moved into town.

I got out of my car and locked it. Then, I heard many people call my name. I turned around and saw the rest of my cheer squad waving at me. I waved back. Even though I was the team captain, I didn't like hanging out with them. I walked towards Angela Weber, my best friend.

"Hey what's up?" I asked her as we walked to our first class.

"You wouldn't believe who just moved into the neighborhood."

"Who?" So the Volvo probably belonged to the new person.

"The Cullens. There are five of them."

I gasped. "No way," and as she told me the 'story' we walked to class.

I didn't see any of them throughout the day and at lunch I bought a lemonade bottle that I stashed away in my bag. I was sitting with my friends, just having a regular conversation about the latest movies when I spotted them.

There _were_ five of them. Beautiful beyond description. I was looking at the one with the brownish red hair when he turned around and looked right through me. His eyes were golden brown and he was like a Greek God. Then, I remembered I had seen that face in my dream. I gasped and turned away. I got up and went to class. I was a sophomore and I went to chemistry class. I was doodling in my notebook when I heard the whole class gasp. I looked up to see _him_ coming in through the door and have his paper signed. I noticed I was the only one without a partner. He would have to sit next to _me_. I moved my things and didn't look up.

He sat next to me and he went rigid. He was very stiff throughout the whole class. As the bell rang, he ran through the door. How weird, did I smell bad? I smelled my hair and it smelled like strawberries.

After the school day was over, and after cheer practice, I went jogging in the near by woods by my house. I did it regularly to keep in shape. After a couple of miles, I stopped to catch my breath. Then I heard a rustling sound near a bush and I stepped back.

"Hello?" I called. No answer.

I ran back as quickly as possible and then I got home, had dinner, took a shower, started my homework at six, and went to sleep at 10:00 p.m.

The next morning I expected to find the silver Volvo again but it was gone. During lunch, I looked over at _their_ table, but he was gone. In chemistry, I expected him to come in late, but he was gone as well.

I went to school everyday hoping for him to come to school, but he never did. I wanted to know what was wrong. Why he was so acting so cold towards me the other day.

A week passed.

As I sat down in the cafeteria, I looked over at their table, after laughing at Mike's boring jokes; I caught him staring at me. I froze. He had come back. He looked curious, mad, frustrated, hungry, longing for something…he turned away. I looked down and got up. Time for chemistry.

EPOV

Who was this girl? She was beautiful. She was different. There was something about her that drew me in. I wanted to know more about her. I couldn't read her mind. It was frustrating. I looked over at her and saw her laughing. She was faking it. She wasn't a good liar, I could tell. Her friends seemed the regular kind. I was glad that at least she wasn't one of those cheerleaders who thought she could have me. She wasn't exactly skinny, but in shape. Again, I was glad she wasn't one of those girls who starved themselves to look good. She looked like a good person.

She looked right at me. She looked shocked. I turned away quickly. The bell rang.

When I got in the class room, there were still three minutes left, so I just sat down. She was already there. I turned around and hoped to make a good impression.

"Hello," I said in a conversational tone.

She turned to look at me and flushed. "Hi."

"I'm Edward Cullen, and you are?"

"Isabella Swan, call me Bella." She looked down again. Bella. What a beautiful name.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Sorry I left you without a partner, I had some family business to attend to."

"Don't worry about it." She said and looked straight at me.

She held my gaze until the teacher started talking.

"Today you will be comparing notes, so please don't fool around." He said.

"Since you're new, I guess you could look at my notes," She said and handed me some neatly written notes.

"Thanks," I said and pretended to copy them down.

"So, you just moved here?"

"Yes, my adoptive parents and my siblings and I moved from Alaska."

"Must be nice to live somewhere else than here."

"You don't like it here?"

"Not much. I don't have family anywhere else, so I guess I'm stuck here."

"Oh," I said. Her scent was mesmerizing.

That night I found her house and peeked through her window. She was peacefully sleeping. She had average things for a teenage girl, and it didn't show what she liked to do or her hobbies.

I looked at her like I haven't ever looked at anyone else. I think I was falling for a human.

**AN: Okay, since she lived her whole life in Forks, her personality is different. She will change over the time to the Bella we know. If you have any suggestions or ideas review. Thanks ********. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A couple weeks after last chapter.

EPOV

Weeks passed, and I still couldn't figure her out.

In Chemistry, we had a sub and he didn't care what we did.

"So, I was wondering if you would go out with me to the movies?" asked Mike, who was standing in front of our table. _Please say yes._

I felt jealousy coming from me. I hoped she said no. I was kind of scared.

"Uh, I don't think so," She said.

Yes, she said no to him, that was a relief.

"Mike, you know I have a boyfriend," she told him. What?! She had a boyfriend. I was getting mad. But maybe she was lying. She had to be. I've never seen her with anybody.

"Yes, but you're never with him, we could be together all the time," Mike insisted.

"Jacob Black is a really nice guy, and I hang with him during the weekends."

SHE WAS DATING JACOB BLACK?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

I was furious. He was not safe. I wanted to take her in my arms and hug her, and make her safe. I was falling for a human.

"Yeah," Mike said, "but we could hang out during the weekdays."

"I don't have time, you know very well that I have cheerleading practice," She said.

SHE WAS A CHEERLEADER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Since when does she cheerlead? Where have I been these last few weeks?

"You could skip," he suggested, "they won't notice."

"Yes, they will. I'm captain, and you know that. Mike, I don't want to date you, k?" She said. "Jacob and I are already planning our honeymoon. He's graduating this year and waiting for me to do so, too."

**(In my story, he is two years older than her)**

She was already engaged? And captain? I was shocked. She was not the person I thought she would be.

"Now back off," she spat in his face. How could she be so mean? Even to him? "I don't want to see your germ filled face."

Mike looked embarrassed and walked off.

Bella looked over to me and smiled. I forced a smile back.

"Have you figured out the worksheet yet?" she asked.

BPOV

After Mike walked off, I remembered I had a partner.

"Have you figured out the worksheet yet?" I asked, trying to ease the tension.

"No," He said and went back to his work.

Did I do something wrong? I didn't think so.

After practice, I went on my usual jog outside the forest near my house, and when I stopped, I head something in the bushes.

All of a sudden, Edward Cullen comes up to me.

I screamed. "What are you doing here?" I yelled.

"What are _you _doing here?"

"Jogging," What else, I thought.

"I thought you were different than everyone," He started.

"Why would you care?" I asked. "What's this about Cullen?"

"To warn you."

"About what?"

"You're boyfriend, or was that made up?"

"What about my boyfriend?"

"He's dangerous," he warned me.

How pathetic. It's not like he knows Jacob's a werewolf.

I laughed. "You don't know him," I accused him.

"He's hiding something from you."

"No, he's not."

"Is too."

"What is it then?"

"Ask him."

"Why?"

"Because your life depends on it."

I laughed again.

"How dare you say that about my fiancé?"

"You're going to marry him without knowing about his history, where he comes from?"

"I know where he comes from!" I yelled. I was loosing my patience. "And he warned me about _you_!"

"Oh, What did he say about me?" We were both screaming at each other.

"Everything," I whispered, stepping closer to him. "Your darkest secret."

"Why?" He whispered back, angry.

We were almost touching.

"Because he imprinted on me."


End file.
